Optical fiber cables which have optical connectors installed are known as optical cable assemblies. There is a need for installing an optical cable assembly along a confined passage, for example a passage behind a wall of a building or a passage along a hollow conduit or duct. A person who installs the assembly assembly must push or pull the assembly through the passage with the possibility that the assembly will break from undue friction or binding in the passage.
Installation of an optical cable assembly in a passage is similar to installation of electrical cable, in that electrical cable is often pulled through a confined passage. Electrical cable has metal conductors which are stronger than optical fibers. Consequently electrical cable will not be damaged, even when a person exerts considerable pulling force to overcome friction or binding of the electrical cable in the confined passage.
After electrical cable is routed to various locations, electrical connectors are applied to the cable at those locations. These electrical connectors are rugged and are capable of assembly to electrical cable without delicate assembly operations. Further, these electrical connectors are suitable for assembly to the cable subsequent to routing the cable in a building. Optical connectors are less rugged and require delicate assembly operations. Consequently, optical connectors are installed on optical cables in a factory or portable cabin wherein the environment is free of disturbance or contaminants and is conducive to performance of the delicate assembly operations.